memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references
What was that sketch where Shatner told the fans to get a life? It was SNL I think... I remember hearing about it somewhere. Geez, I hope I'm not thinking of a real interview. :) --Schrei 04:53, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Should this page contain lesser references, but not quite parodies? Like there was this Seinfeld episode that referenced Wrath of Khan and Search for Spock, as well as the "Khaaaaaaan!" thing. Just asking. Thanks. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 12:18, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *While I'm not against the idea, it does seem like a page of all references would get a little long and be very hard to document. Are you offering to do it? Jaf 12:21, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf **If this is done lets not forget Tribbles on Jeopardy! Jaf 14:12, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf ::*Am I'' offering to do it? No. I'm just a big Seinfeld fan and wanted to know if that reference should be here, but because there are ''enough Star Trek parodies and even more references, that would get insane. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 19:31, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Structure Perhaps we should focus on structure before we add too much content. Say, start with explicit Star Trek parodies such as those mentioned from SNL and Family Guy and Futurama ("Where No Fan Has Gone Before") and then add lesser references later (Seinfeld)...otherwise I have a feeling this will turn into a horrible mess. Or at least, rope it off into sections...in terms of explicit references (using voices of the real actors), and whittle the sections down from there? Also, would anyone be opposed to adding screencaps from Family Guy or Futurama that features their renditions of the Star Trek characters, or would that violate some copyright law I'm not aware of? --Alan del Beccio 00:05, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Nope, it doesn't violate the law any more than the endless screen caps we already have. But if you get to put those screen caps up, I get to put one up of Yogurt's merchandising seen! Coke 00:19, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Family Guy ;Family Guy : This would probably qualify as an immediate deletion, but whatever. It's a non-canon reference from an non-Trek TV show. And for the record, Dorn didn't voice Worf in the ep (at least I didn't see his name in the credits), although Stewart and Frakes voiced their characters. This fact could be listed in their respective articles. --Shran 02:36, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. This was a great bit in family guy, but clearly has no place in memory alpha. Jaz 02:39, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *:I agree, it was pretty funny. But, yeah, no place here. :\ Again, delete. --From Andoria with Love 02:41, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Hilarious.. also, non-canon so we only need to wait two days to delete it (if at all, it may qualify for immediate).. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:00, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I'm wondering if it would be worth creating a page called Star Trek parodies and redirecting content like this there from now on... it seems like a valid meta-Trek subject as long as it doesn't infiltrate the primary content too much, and we've had quite a few attempts to add this type of info in the past. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 03:47, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I think the suggestion of having a page where we list trek paradies was brought up before, I like the idea a little more today. Jaf 03:51, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf **I remember wondering if anyone had actually been ready to work on one -- i'd still delete this article, but make sure that the Family Guy parodies are in a list on Star Trek parodies -- it would also include MadTV, SNL, In Living Color, even The Wonder Years -- just not linking to any of those. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:55, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Could redirects based at the show titles potentially be useful redirects? I'm thinking less for editing purposes and more for the function of the "go" button in the search box. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 04:23, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete', I'm sure we're at a concensus. However- Shran- that was Dorn in it. His name was listed before Stewart's and Frakes's. Just wanted to say that. As for the parodies idea, it doesn't sound bad, but then wouldn't we be allowing a large amount of non-canon info that was never even designed to be part of it? I mean, at least the books were still inside the general idea. So if we were to allow this in, we would get other people saying we should let other things in. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 04:00, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*Ah, then he must have been listed in the four names before the three that included Frakes and Stewart. Hm, I was looking for it, I thought I would have been able to recognize it, but I guess not. --From Andoria with Love 08:30, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I don't particularly see an issue... as long as the page is relatively self-contained just like a book page, there shouldn't be a problem. Obviously, wikilinks to terms and actors never mentioned in a Star Trek production would be disallowed. And I personally feel there's much room for growth in the meta-Trek realm when it comes to covering subjects from a non-Trek non-critical POV... Wikipedia still puts us to shame in that regard (i.e. References to Star Trek, Society and Star Trek, etc.). Also see the Lucille Ball discussion above. I think with our watchful eyes and ability to prune potentially biased or unfounded statements would make pages like this quite successful and accurate. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 04:23, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*I'm all for a parody page... but I guess my input doesn't matter since it's already been deleted. :P --From Andoria with Love 08:30, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Shran, Star Trek parodies hasn't been ndeleted, neither for the moment has Family Guy redirecting to it. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:20, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Spaceballs characters ;Snotty, Skroob, and Mel Brooks Spaceballs may have been funny, and satirized Trek, but these articles don't belong in MA. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:46, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. And maybe Spaceballs too, but I think we're keeping the title redirects? I'm not sure. - AJHalliwell 17:28, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' character references, keep Spaceballs in the parodies section.--Smith 18:28, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' The charcters from spaceballs. They're just junk. I know we are not voting on this but I'm not sure why we even have a parodies section. It's not cannon, and doesn't appear in the Trek Universe. Tobyk777 18:53, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Moved from talk:Spaceballs Greetings, there is no need to create articles related to Spaceballs, as it only satirizes Trek. Spaceballs could be mentioned somewhere (Maybe in the main Star Trek article?) as it did use aspects of Trek. However, it does not require individual articles for characters, etc. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:54, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *It at least deserves its own article. What's MA gonna do, stagnate and die? Theres no more trek, we need something to do in the meantime... Ben Sisqo 16:57, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Spaceballs needs to be a redirect, and everything else needs to be merged into the spaceballs section on Star Trek parodies, and then those subpages deleted. - AJHalliwell 17:04, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- *'Archived ' All together -- same subject, objections made clear in first vote. The question remains, where to put Star Trek parodies so that searchers can find it, on each of the related Star Trek: The Original Series, et al, pages and the Main Page or what? --Alan del Beccio 19:44, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Possibly include in Category:Star Trek -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *** (nevermind already there) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk See above decision ;Star wreck Fan film, stated as being an unofficial parody. Seems to me like an immediate delete, but still. - AJHalliwell 21:25, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) * It's since been moved to Star Trek parodies. However, it still needs to heavy editing to NPOV it. — THOR ''=/\='' 23:09, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Archived --Alan del Beccio 08:35, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Rename this category Why not rename the category "Parody and Tributes?" I'd certainly like to see references like Shatner's wigging out on Saturday Night Live ("Get a life!" "You've turned a gig I took on a lark twenty years ago into a colossal waste of time!") Hahahaha!--Mike Nobody 06:35, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Honorable mentions Since the number of parodies and references out there are huge, why not make a "list" of references that are too small to justify writing anything substantial about. Example: In the remake of "The Time Machine", Orlando Jones (as a hologram) gives the Vulcan salute, says "Live long and prosper", and walks offscreen with the sound effects from the TOS doors opening. The gag takes a total of ten seconds. But, it might be worth a screen shot, the title of the film, and maybe a small paragraph. I dunno. But, there are tons of those accumulated over the decades. You could spend a lifetime digging them up. The parody of "Spock's Brain" on the "Wonder Years" was a hoot, and I'd like to see Fred Savage, in his Captain's uniform, getting zapped with an agonizer. --Mike Nobody 08:57, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) What about SevTrek? All I see in this page is television shows. Surely other sources, such as the infamous Sev Trek, would also be appropriate? -- Redge (''Talk'') 09:24, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) "Anamaniacs" and "Eek! the Cat" Parodies Can anyone recall parodies featured on the cartoon series "Anamaniacs" (in which the title characters visit their favorite show "Star Truck") and "Eek! the Cat" (which featured a character named "Commander Berserk" voiced by William Shatner.) I taped part of each years ago, but unfortunately that tape was destroyed (long story) years ago. Does anyone remember them? --T smitts 01:57, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Songs The song "Californication" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers includes the lyrics "Space may be the final frontier/But it's made in a Hollywood basement". There is probably also a whole bunch of other songs that make reference to Trek. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 02:50, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Oh, we can use songs, too? Awesome! How about the Hillman Morning Show song called "Star Trek Rhapsody", which is sung to the music of Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody?" The lyrics are as follows: ;"Star Trek Rhapsody" by Hillman Morning Show : Kirk: I am the captain of the Starship Enterprise Spock: Captain Kirk, this is Spock, please step on the transporter Scotty: Di-lith-i-um crystals, hit by Klingon missiles, no! Bones: I'm a doctor... Kirk: Not an actor Bones: Not a milkman Kirk: What does that mean? Bones: And I'm sorry, he's dead Jim Chekov: Photon torpedo-o-o-o Kirk: Lieutenant Uhura, open hailing frequencies Uhura: Yes, Captain Kirk, opening hailing frequencies, sir Kirk: Let's boldly go where no one's gone before! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Beam me up, Mr. Scott! Sulu, go to warp! Sulu: Warp three, sir. Kirk: No! that will be way too slow. Sulu: Warp four, sir? Kirk: That still is way too slow. Sulu: Warp five, sir? Kirk: It still is too damn slow. Sulu: Warp six Kirk: It's too damn slow Sulu: Warp seven Kirk: It's too damn slow All: It's too damn slo-o-o-ow! Kirk: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Mister Chekov, Mister Chekov Chekov: I am firing torpedo! Spock: That will not work, and would be illogical to me... to me... to meeeeeeeeeeeeee! There is also a radio skit that was played on Dr. Demento some time ago in which Patrick Stewart goes through a drive-through at McDonald's. : (static) :Patrick: Hello! I'm Patrick Stewart, star of TV's Star Trek: The Next Generation and the host of the documentary series MGM: When the Lion Roars. :Server: Okay, that's fine, sir, can I take your order? :Patrick: Yes, you can. :(pause) :Server: And... what is your order, sir? :Patrick: I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese. AND a side order of fries. :Server: Would you like a co... :Patrick: AND a Filet -- O -- Fish. :Server: Would you like a cold drink with that sir? :Patrick: Yes! Yes. For the sake of the future of all mankind, I will have a small... Sprite. :Server: Okay, sir, that's $5.20, could you proceed to the first window? :Patrick: The first window! The first portal to a new dimension! One greater, one more wonderous than our own. :Server: No, just the first window up the drive-thru, please, sir. :Patrick: Yes. And so it is that I proceed to this window of which you speak. :Server: Thank you, sir. :(Patrick drives forward; as he goes, he presses down on the accelerator more and more) :Patrick: Approaching warp speed... :(CRASH!) :Driver: What the f--k?! (gets out of car) Man, did you just drive into the back of me? :Patrick: Yes. It is so. :Driver: Man, are you some kinda f--king comedian? :Patrick: I am Patrick Stewart... :Driver: Man, get out of the f--king car! :Stewart: (sighs) And so, with heavy heart, I hereby withdraw from the vehicle. (He does so) :Driver: Man, look what you did to my f--king Duco! :Patrick: You... accuse... me? :Driver: My f--king eye, I do. :(Ordering window opens, server hands bag of food to Patrick) :Server: Here's your order, sir. :Patrick: (Going through bag) What manner of burger is this...? And these slivers of potato extract...? :Driver: Hey, chrome-dome, are you gonna f--kin' pay for my car or not, man?! (commences with '''punching' Patrick repeatedly)'' :Patrick: (grunting) I am... under attack! I must... reason with this... (glass breaks, more punches) :Driver: Man, you are talkin' out your f--kin' ass! (punches him again) :Patrick: And so... it is that I bid you... and your people... farewell. (collapses on top of his car and drops to the concrete) :Driver: What a f--kin' dips--t. I think this would make a grand addition to the article. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:22, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Don't forget "Star Trekkin' Across the Universe"! :) --Alan del Beccio 04:33, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) *While I like the idea of including song parodies, entire transcripts seem excessive. Maybe a link to an MP3 on another site?--Mike Nobody 05:30, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) :* Oh, no, I didn't mean the entire transcript should be included in the actual article, I just thought I'd put it here so you all could read for yourselves. As for links to the MP3, I first have to find them online, since I got the ones I have from Kazaa (the only place I've known to have them, sadly.) And, no, we definitely cannot forget "Star Trekkin'". lol! Boldly going forward 'cause we can't find reverse. --From Andoria with Love 05:58, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) * A 30 sec mp3 clip of the song would most likely be the only acceptable form "for review purposes" may be the only way we can approach having song clips added. Seeing that we can't seem to get mp3s to work on this site, it would probably be best to host them offsite, or to find a link to where they might be hosted offsite (Amazon?) --Alan del Beccio 06:07, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) :* Don't know about Amazon, but I did find a spiffy Trek humor site here, where you can download different songs, bits, and sound clips. Apparently, they recently got the Star Trek Rhapsody I discussed above. Still no Picard at McDonald's, though. Boldy going forward and we still can't find reverse. --From Andoria with Love 06:19, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Red Dwarf Is the British comedy "Red Dwarf" intended as a parody of Star Trek, or just influenced by it?--Mike Nobody 06:37, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) :It's not directly a parody of anything, it's a Sci-Fi sitcom in it's own right, although it does of course parody many Sci-Fi themes. e.g. in one episode, Kryten says "You would sacrifice yourself ... is this the human emotion you call...friendship?" to which Lister replies, "Cut the Star Trek crap and let's get out of here!" 80.177.10.188 14:05, 8 July 2006 (UTC) X Files The X-Files reference is not a parody. Jaf 13:58, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf The Simpsons I'm shocked there is no mention of any Simpsons parodies.--172.195.128.70 01:27, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) :There have been discussions about it, it's just that nobody's taken the time to look up the episodes and/or add any info. --From Andoria with Love 02:56, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) carebears was I the ONLY kid who used to watch the care bears? they always had parody episodes... :I saw that parody years ago, but my memory is too fuzzy for me to add anything to the article. If you can find anything out, by all means, add it to the article. Also, please create an account by following the blue link in the topright corner of the screen. Its free, takes about 10 seconds, and does not require any personal info (even giving us your e-mail adress is optional). Jaz talk | novels 20:59, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Clarissa Explains It All Now I only vaguely remember this, but there was a sketch in this show in a Season 3/4 episode called The Flu. I suspect it could be found and transcribed, but I remember it involving something related to the episode title...I think it was Clarissa's immune system falling victim to an "evil illness" of some sort. On a semi-related note, I think that while it's pushing the limits for what can be defined as a parody, there may actually be a reference or two in a Pete and Pete episode. Followup edit: Within a fraction of a second, of my posting, I believe myself to have found a source for the episode of Clarissa in question. I'll try and verify my memory. --69.207.132.238 22:42, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Stargate SG1 Isn't Stargate SG1 more of a tribute then a parody. I think it should be a Star Trek tributes because unlike spaceballs or Family guy, this is just a reference meant to honor the series, as where the others are a comic device sometimes poorly done. --TOSrules 07:11, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure if the first one is either. Someone's "duplicate" being bearded where the original is not (or vice versa) is a simple way to distinguish the two different characters. This idea might have been first used on Star Trek (although I'm not even sure about that), but that doesn't mean that any time it is used elsewhere, it is meant as a parody or tribute. -- Cid Highwind 10:35, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Move? Wouldn't it make more sense for this to be at simply parodies? This is a Star Trek wiki; one would think that its implied. So, thoughts?--68.64.65.89 05:39, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :Well, because it is real world, it is better to have the Star Trek part. Otherwise, someone might think it was on parodies in Star Trek. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:08, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Hmm, makes sense. Still, it seems sort of silly to me... what about something like real world parodies? Clumsy, but less clumsy than the current title, at least from my perspective.--68.64.65.89 06:45, 10 July 2006 (UTC) splitting up just an idea, but could we split this up into pages based on parody name, like Star Trek parodies (Star Wreck)? also, is the X-Files really a parody? did they really make a parody by having Mulder wear a Trek shirt and ears? not sure... -- Captain M.K.B. 06:03, 6 August 2006 (UTC) The split I've seperated the article into film, TV, and music parodies as suggested by Alan at the vfd. However, there are still a few issues that need to be resolved. For instance, we should have a seperate article for Star Trek parodies (literature), but one item that would belong on that page, Star Wreck, is large enough to be its own article according to Captainmike, and I kind of agree with him. However, that should probably be moved to the literature page, so other book parodies – such as the Mad Magazine cartoon mentioned in this article – can be added to it. Also, what do we do with Sev Trek? It's owned by the official Star Trek site, but do we mark it as fan-made? And speaking of fan-made, where should we put fan-made parodies? I was thinking of Star Trek parodies (fan films), but some of them may not really be films. Maybe Star Trek parodies (fan-made)? I dunno... ya'll tell me what ya think. --From Andoria with Love 23:48, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Pornography A new note was added regarding pornography: * Some pornographic material depicts Star Trek. One site depicts Commander Riker having sex with Deanna Troi on the bridge, another depicts her as a domminatrix. Is this really necessary? Pornography has been made about just about everything imaginable, and I know for a fact that it is not the least bit limited to the above examples (no, I was not looking for it, but when searching the internet one sometimes finds things that make them wish eyes had never evolved). Do we really need a note about it, or at least the specific examples? --OuroborosCobra talk 22:25, 10 January 2007 (UTC)